Pinkish Hater
by Zoccshan
Summary: Saat ini Hinata sedang hamil. Usia kandungannya sudah memasuki bulan kedelapan. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja Hinata menjadi aneh. Dia mengidamkan semua hal yang berwarna pink. Padahal sebenarnya ia tau bahwa suaminya membenci warna tersebut. GaaHina. Theme: Pink. For Gaara Hinata Love Parade & Rei Jo! COMPLETED! R&R?
1. Pink!

**Summary :**

**Saat ini Hinata sedang hamil. Usia kandungannya sudah memasuki bulan kedelapan. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja Hinata menjadi aneh. Dia mengidamkan semua hal yang berwarna pink. Dimulai dari wallpaper kamar, perlengkapan bayi, baju, sampai ke makanan, Hinata maunya serba pink. Padahal sebenarnya ia tau bahwa suaminya membenci warna tersebut.**

.

.

Di ruang tamu milik rumah keluarga Sabaku Gaara, berkumpulah lima orang yang sudah duduk di sofa yang melingkari sebuah meja. Mereka adalah Temari, Kankurou, Gaara, Hinata dan Neji. Temari dan Kankurou adalah kakak kandung dari Gaara, sedangkan Neji adalah sepupu Hinata.

Gaara dan Hinata, yang pada saat ini sedang duduk bersebelahan, telah menyandang status sebagai suami istri secara sah. Karena mereka memang sudah menikah sejak setahun yang lalu.

Dari pembicaraan yang terus berlangsung di sana, dapat disimpulkan bahwa mereka sedang membicarakan kehamilan Hinata Sabaku—yang dulunya bermarga Hyuuga—yang mulai menginjak umur delapan bulan.

"Sebentar lagi lahir, ya?"

Hinata sedikit mengangkat wajahnya, menatap lurus kedua mata Neji. Ia pun membelai perutnya yang besar itu. "Iya, _Niisan_..."

"Jadi, bayi kalian perempuan atau laki-laki?"

Masih dengan senyuman di bibirnya, Hinata menggeleng.

"Kami belum tau. Aku dan Gaara-_kun_ sudah sepakat untuk tidak menanyakan kelamin bayi ke dokter. Karena kami menginginkan kejutan di hari kelahirannya."

Temari mengangguk mengerti. Walaupun tidak mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya, ia cukup puas mendengar rencana Hinata.

"Kalian lucu sekali. Padahal sewaktu aku hamil, aku maunya langsung cepat-cepat mengetahui kelamin anakku—padahal usia kandunganku baru masuk tiga minggu." Temari tertawa.

Sesaat Hinata antusias mendengarkan cerita-cerita Temari, Kankurou melirik Gaara—adiknya. Pria berambut merah itu tampaknya sedang merenung sendiri.

"Kenapa? Dari tadi kau diam saja, Gaara..."

Hinata yang sempat tertawa oleh candaan Temari langsung melihat ke arah Gaara—suaminya yang sekarang sedang duduk di sebelahnya. Karena mendengar pertanyaan Kankurou, ia jadi sadar bahwa Gaara belum mengeluarkan suaranya sama sekali di ruang tamu ini.

"Hn?" Pria berperawakan dingin itu merespon dengan suara datar. Tampaknya ia terlihat mengantuk saat berhadapan dengan topik yang lagi dibahas—perlihal kehamilan istrinya.

"Oh, ya, Gaara. Kau inginnya bayimu perempuan atau laki-laki?"

Gaara menguap sembari menyenderkan punggungnya ke sofa. "Terserah."

Temari menggeleng kesal.

"Gaara, kau ini..." Bersama pandangan bersalah, ia melirik ke Hinata, takut ia tersinggung atas jawaban tidak peduli ala Sabaku Gaara. Tapi sepertinya Hinata telah terbiasa dan memaklumi.

"Ah, Hinata. Kalau kau tidak tau kelamin bayi kalian, bagaimana dengan warna perlengkapan bayi? Kau pilih warna _pink_ atau biru?" Temari membuka topik baru. Saat Hinata memasang wajah bingung, wanita berambut pirang itu lanjut menjelaskan. "Kan kalau perempuan identik dengan warna _pink_, sedangkan laki-laki warna biru..."

"Sebenarnya kami baru saja mau membeli perlengkapan bayi yang berwarna netral. Putih, misalnya." Ia berkata. "Tapi sepertinya _pink_ lucu—"

"Tidak."

Mendadak, suara Gaara yang tiba-tiba keluar itu membuat pandangan empat pasang mata langsung mengarah kepadanya.

Merasa dirinya sudah menjadi pusat perhatian, Gaara memutuskan untuk meneruskan kalimatnya. "Warna apapun aku tidak mempermasalahkan, asal jangan warna _pink_."

Hinata hampir lupa.

Suaminya kan memang benci warna _pink_...

.

.

.

**PINKISH HATER**

"**Pinkish Hater" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Sabaku Gaara x Hinata Hyuuga]**

**Romance, Drama, Light Humor**

**AU, OOC, Typos, etc.**

.

.

**Dedicated to Rei Jo and GHALOPA [Gaara Hinata Love Parade]**

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam dihabiskan untuk berbicara bersama, akhirnya tamu-tamu pulang, menyisakan Gaara dan Hinata hanya berdua di rumah mereka.

Kini Hinata sedang mengangkati cangkir-cangkir teh dan juga piring kecil yang telah dipakai ke dapur. Di saat ia mencucinya, diliriknya Gaara yang langsung berjalan ke kamar. Berhubung sekarang ia sedang ingin berbicara empat mata dengan suaminya, Hinata segera membilas tangannya yang dipenuhi oleh sabun dan menyusul Gaara.

Sambil mengeringkan tangannya ke lap bersih, Hinata mencoba untuk membuka pintu kamar. Dia temukan Gaara yang sedang serius di mejanya yang berada di sudut ruangan. Ternyata ia sedang melanjutkan kerjaannya di laptop.

Hinata duduk di tepi kasur, lalu mencoba menatap Gaara yang sedang membelakanginya.

"Gaara-_kun_..."

Gaara tidak menjawab.

"Gaara?"

"Hn?"

"Sedang berkerja?"

"Ya."

Menyadari Gaara yang terlalu irit berbicara dengannya, Hinata menghela nafas. Karena ia bukanlah tipe seorang wanita yang banyak omong, Hinata memutuskan untuk diam. Dalam hitungan detik, kamar kembali hening—hanya ada suara ketikan dari jemari suaminya.

Perlahan, kedua iris lavender milik Hinata menatap punggung Gaara dengan pandangan sedih.

Kalau dipikir-pikir... semakin lama, sepertinya Gaara semakin sibuk dengan kerjaannya yang terus menumpuk. Pria itu memang diberikan waktu libur di hari Sabtu dan Minggu, tapi tetap saja sulit mempertemukan waktu untuk bersama apabila pria yang jarang berbicara itu terus saja menghabiskan harinya di depan laptop.

Ah, apa karena ia hamil—menjadi gendut, tidak berguna dan sebagainya—sampai-sampai Gaara malas hanya untuk mengobrol dengannya?

Hinata sangat berharap bukan itu alasannya.

"Gaara-_kun_..." Bisiknya.

"Apa?"

"Gaara-_kun_ masih menyayangiku, kan?"

Mendadak, suara ketikan—yang semula terdengar sangat cepat itu—berhenti. Gaara langsung memutar posisi bangku sehingga kedua mata _jade_-nya bisa memandang mata Hinata.

"Aku menyayangimu..."

Kalimat itu setidaknya membuat Hinata menaikan kedua sudut bibirnya, membentuk senyuman manis. Ternyata nada suara Gaara masih sama. Walaupun terkesan singkat, kalimat tadi tetap penuh rasa dan kasih sayang.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Karena..." Hinata memberi jeda. Ia pun menurunkan pandangan ke perutnya yang sudah membesar. "Aku merasa Gaara-_kun_ seperti tidak senang dengan kehadiran bayi ini."

Gaara mendengus heran. "Siapa bilang?"

"Habisnya..."

Gaara pun berdiri lalu menghampiri Hinata. Dia elus perut Hinata yang kini tertutup pakaian panjang. Ia tatap kedua iris matanya, lalu dengan gerak pelan, ia menempelkan bibirnya ke kening Hinata.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya. "Aku mencintai kalian..."

.

.

**~zo : pinkish hater~**

.

.

'_Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintai kalian...'_

Saat malam menjelang, kalimat yang tadi sore dikeluarkan oleh Gaara masih saja terbayang-bayang di benak Hinata. Wanita yang kini sudah berbaring di atas kasur itu hanya menahan senyum, lalu melihat suaminya yang tidur menyamping dengan wajah menghadapnya.

Rambut merah Gaara berantakan. Poninya yang sedikit panjang menutupi sebagian dari keningnya—yang terdapat sebuah _tatoo_ _kanji_ bertuliskan '_Ai_'. Kedua mata pria itu terpejam.

Segeralah Hinata memiringkan tubuh, lalu memajukan wajah sembari memeluk kepala Gaara.

Mengingat bahwa suaminya yang terlihat cuek ini sebenarnya menyayanginya, Hinata tersenyum. Ia sapukan tangannya ke permukaan pipi pria itu, lalu mencium perlahan kedua belah bibir Gaara.

"Aku mencintaimu, Gaara-_kun_..."

Dengan kedua mata yang terpejam, Gaara yang ternyata belum tidur hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman tipis—sudut bibirnya naik beberapa mili. Tentu saja pria bermarga Sabaku itu menyadari bahwa orang yang berbisik dan menciumnya itu adalah istrinya.

Kali ini, giliran tangan Gaara yang bergerak mengelus surai panjang Hinata sampai akhirnya tangan itu berhenti di pinggang Hinata—agar dapat semakin mengeratkan tubuh mereka.

"Tidurlah..."

Hinata mengangguk ragu.

Masalahnya ia masih belum mau tidur.

Dia lirik sebuah jam yang terpajang di dinding. Ini sudah tengah malam. Tapi, entah kenapa rasa kantuk sama sekali belum menghampirinya.

Setelah lama terdiam di dalam keheningan, mendadak ia melihat sebuah _buffet_ kecil di sebelah ranjang—tepat di belakang suaminya.

Di atas _buffet_ itu terdapat sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna merah muda sebesar bantai. Kalau tidak salah, itu hadiah dari Temari atas kehamilan pertamanya.

Entah kenapa, ia mau mengambil kelinci itu.

Hinata sedikit menegakan tubuhnya, tapi gerakannya tertahan. Tentu saja karena ada pelukan dari tangan Gaara dan juga perutnya yang berat. Segeralah ia mengguncang pelan pundak Gaara.

"Gaara-_kun_..."

"Hm?"

"Ambilkan itu... yang di samping mejamu..."

Bersama helaan nafas yang lumayan panjang, Gaara memutar tubuhnya dan mengulurkan tangan. Masih dengan mata yang sedikit tertutup, ia mengambil boneka tersebut. Tapi ketika Gaara akan menyerahkan boneka itu ke Hinata, salah satu matanya yang terbuka sempat melihat ke benda yang sempat dipegangnya.

Dan saat Gaara tau bahwa itu adalah boneka berwarna _pink_, sontak saja langsung ia lemparkan ke Hinata.

Gaara mengernyit, lalu mengelap tangannya—yang sebenarnya dijamin masih bersih—ke celananya.

"Cih... warna _pink_."

Hinata sedikit mengerjap. Ia tau suaminya benci warna _pink_, tapi kan ini hanya boneka. Lagi pula, boneka kelinci ini sangat lucu...

Setelah Gaara yang terlihat kesal itu mulai tidur lagi di kasur—yang kali ini memunggunginya—Hinata hanya memeluk bonekanya dan menatapi punggung Gaara.

Lama.

Sampai akhirnya, bisikan Hinata kembali terdengar.

"Gaara-_kun_..."

"Apa lagi?"

"Tadi sore kau bilang mencintai aku dan bayi kita ini, kan?"

"Ya."

"Mm... baguslah."

Gaara memutar posisi tidurnya dan menatap heran ke Hinata. "Memangnya kau mau apa?"

"Ada yang mau kusampaikan..."

"Apa?"

"Ta-Tapi... aku takut Gaara-_kun_ marah..." Lirihnya sembari memainkan telinga si kelinci.

"Tidak akan."

Hinata memberanikan diri menatap langsung kedua mata Gaara.

"Ti-Tidak tau kenapa... aku... aku mau kamar kita diberi _wallpaper_ warna _pink_—"

**Srek!**

Dalam hitungan kurang dari sedetik, Gaara langsung membuka selimutnya dan mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk. Kedua matanya yang terlihat mengantuk itu kini terbelalak.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"_Wa-Wallpaper_... _pink_..." Dengan ragu, Hinata mencoba mengulangi kalimatnya.

"_Pink_? Kamar kita?"

Hinata mengangguk polos, sedangkan Gaara berdesis malas.

.

.

**~zo : pinkish hater~**

.

.

Setelah perdebatan yang tidak terlalu panjang, akhirnya Gaara dan Hinata sepakat akan menyulap kamarnya menjadi warna _pink_ dengan sentuhan _wallpaper_-_wallpaper_ cantik yang barusan dipesan. Dan usai orang yang memasang_ wallpaper_ itu pulang, Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya dan menutup pintu rumah.

Sebuah senyuman terpatri di bibir Hinata ketika ia berbalik dan mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia buka lebar-lebar pintu kamar tersebut, lalu melihat suasana baru yang terdapat di sana.

Kamarnya benar-benar berubah. Dari yang semula hanya sebuah dinding yang dicat putih gading, sekarang sudah ada warna _pink_ tua dan _pink_ muda yang dikombinasikan sehingga membuat kamarnya terlihat lucu.

Setelah puas mengagumi _wallpaper_ kamar, Hinata segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Ditemukannya Gaara yang kini sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Tampaknya suaminya yang itu sedang marah—atau bahasa yang lebih spesifiknya: ngambek.

Hinata memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

Sebenarnya Gaara sadar bahwa ada Hinata yang barusan duduk di sebelahnya, tapi karena ia sedang malas menanggapi, Gaara lebih memilih untuk terus menonton televisi yang sedang menayangkan acara bola.

Hinata hanya tersenyum. Dia dekatkan posisi duduknya ke Gaara dan menaruh kepalanya ke pundak pria itu.

Sebenarnya situasi yang ada di ruangan ini sedang tegang—karena Gaara marah kepadanya—tapi, Hinata malah hanya menganggap itu sebuah hal lucu. Tentu saja karena ini adalah sifat Gaara jarang sekali ditunjukkan kepadanya.

"Gaara-_kun_ marah ya karena kamar kita kujadikan warna _pink_?"

Gaara sama sekali tidak menjawab. Hinata memiringkan kepala dan sedikit mengadah agar dapat melihat wajah Gaara.

"Gaara-_kun_..."

"Hm?"

"Marah, ya?"

"Tidak."

Mendadak, raut wajah senang Hinata mengendur. Dengan kedua mata yang kini memancarkan kesedihan, ia bebisik. "Tuh, kan... Gaara-_kun_ marah..."

Mendengar suara Hinata yang semakin memelas, Gaara memutuskan untuk menundukan wajahnya dan menatap iris lavender Hinata. Istrinya yang begitu manis ini memang sering membuatnya lemah.

"Aku tidak marah."

"Tapi..."

Kalimat Hinata dihentikan oleh Gaara dengan sebuah bibir Gaara yang sudah menempel di dahi Hinata yang tertutup oleh poni tebalnya.

"Aku tidak marah..." Bisiknya. "Asal kau dan bayi kita bahagia. Lagi pula, warna _pink_ itu adalah keinginan bayi, kan?"

Singkatnya, Gaara berpikir bahwa Hinata sedang ngidam—hal yang wajar bagi ibu hamil sepertinya. Karena itulah ia mencoba bersabar. Paling saat Hinata sudah melahirkan, ia akan membuang segala pernak-pernik _pink_ di kamarnya ke tempat sampah.

Hinata mengangguk senang. Menggunakan kedua tangannya, ia memeluk Gaara erat-erat.

"Terima kasih..."

**Ting tong.**

Tiba-tiba saja, suara bel rumahnya menggema. Hinata segera berdiri.

"Pasti paketnya sudah datang..."

"Paket? kau memesan apa?"

"Ranjang bayi, dot, boneka, mainan, baju, kaus kaki, penutup tangan, dan lain-lain."

Seketika, Gaara merasakan firasat buruk.

"Dan semua dari barang-barang tersebut berwarna apa?"

"Tentu saja _pink_."

Terdengarlah helaan nafas pasrah dari Gaara, dan juga langkah kaki Hinata yang begitu bersemangat untuk menyambut paket-paketnya.

.

.

**~zo : pinkish hater~**

.

.

Hari ini, ketika malam mulai menjelang, Gaara baru saja pulang dari kantornya. Ia parkirkan sedan hitam miliknya di halaman depan rumah.

Sembari menghela nafas, ia menyenderkan punggungnya ke sandaran jok. Kalau saja ia bisa jujur, mungkin ia akan mengatakan bahwa dia sedang malas pulang cepat ke rumah.

Bukan, ini semua bukan karena Hinata, melainkan karena ia malas bertemu dengan barang-barang berwarna _pink_ yang akhir-akhir ini memenuhi rumahnya.

Gaara tidak suka dengan warna mencolok itu. Dirinya pasti akan langsung pusing atau malah mual apabila kelamaan melihat warna_ pink_. Singkatnya, alergi—entah benar, entah bohongan. Pokoknya dia jijik.

Tapi berhubung Hinata mengatakan bahwa itu adalah keinginan si bayi, Gaara terpaksa menurutinya.

Dengan menghela nafas panjang, Gaara mematikan mesin mobil dan mencabut kunci. Setelah ia turun dari mobil, ia memasuki rumah. Ketika ia sedang melepaskan sepatunya, Gaara menyadari bahwa tidak ada Hinata yang menyapanya.

Tapi ia tidak heran. Toh, Gaara sendiri yang sering menyuruh Hinata untuk tidak tidur terlalu larut. Apa lagi kalau ia sampai memaksakan diri untuk menunggunya pulang kerja—yang biasanya di sekitar jam 22.00.

Dan pada saat Gaara masuk ke daerah ruang tengah, pria itu merasakan bahwa rumah ini sangatlah sepi—terkesan tidak ada orang dan suram.

Aneh.

Walaupun ia memang hanya tinggal berdua dengan Hinata, baru pertama kalinya Gaara merasakan perasaan semacam itu.

Karena merasakan sebuah firasat yang tidak enak, Gaara memutuskan untuk menaruh tasnya di sofa dan segera ke kamar—untuk menemui Hinata yang biasanya sudah tertidur di balik selimut.

Setelah membuka pintu kamar, sedikit dari kekhawatirannya menguap. Dapat dilihatnya sebuah gundukan di balik selimut.

Itu pasti Hinata.

Gaara berjalan mendekat, lalu ia buka selimut itu.

Tapi, yang dia dapatkan sekarang bukanlah Hinata. Melainkan seorang bayi yang terlihat sudah berumur satu tahunan.

Tapi, ada sesuatu yang membuat kedua iris jade milik Gaara terbelalak. Yaitu karena melihat bayi tersebut memiliki iris _pink_ dan rambut _pink_. Dan yang lebih parah... kulitnya juga berwarna _pink_.

Satu kata yang terlintas di benak Gaara: mengerikan.

"Kau... siapa?"

Bayi mungil itu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya melihat Gaara, lalu tersenyum, menyunggingkan gusinya yang baru ditumbuhi gigi-gigi kecil berwarna _pink_.

"Pa~!"

Mendadak, jantung Gaara berdetak kencang saat bayi itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan terkutuk tadi. Seingatnya Hinata memang lagi mengandung anak mereka, tapi ia belum melahirkan. Dan daripada itu, tidak ada bayi serba _pink_ seperti ini di dunia.

Saat sang bayi mulai mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapainya, Gaara langsung mundur selangkah dan berjalan agar dapat keluar. Tapi saat ia mau keluar, mendadak ada orang yang membuka pintu—baru akan masuk.

Itu Hinata, istrinya.

"Ah, Gaara-_kun_..." Katanya, lembut. "Sudah melihat anak kita?"

Gaara menggeleng, lalu melihat perut Hinata yang kini sudah rata. "Sejak kapan kau melahirkan?"

"Sejak setahun yang lalu. Masa Gaara-_kun_ tidak ingat?"

Bersama gerak menenggak ludah, Gaara menatap mata Hinata. Tapi, mendadak Gaara langsung tersentak kaget saat melihat iris lavender keperakan milik Hinata berubah menjadi iris _pink_ yang teramat sangat mencolok. Dan ia pun juga memundurkan langkahnya ketika mendapati rambut panjang indigo Hinata sudah menjadi warna _pink_.

"Kenapa iris matamu berubah? Lalu kenapa kau mengecat rambutmu?"

Dengan pandangan polos, Hinata melihat rambut panjangnya sendiri. "Gaara-_kun_ lupa, ya? aku kan sudah dari dulu menyenangi warna _pink_..."

Gaara kehabisan kata-kata. Sampai akhirnya Hinata kembali melanjutkan.

"Bukannya Gaara-_kun_ sendiri juga berambut _pink_?"

Hal itu membuat Gaara tersentak. Segeralah ia berlari ke kaca di meja rias Hinata, lalu melihat dirinya di sana.

Dan ternyata... rambutnya... berubah warna. Dari merah marun... ke _pink_.

Masih dengan ke-_speechless_-an Gaara, Hinata menggendong bayinya—yang berwarna pink itu—dan membawanya ke dekat Gaara, persis di belakangnya. Sehingga dari kaca, Gaara dapat melihat refleksi dari keluarganya.

"Kita keluarga yang berbahagia, kan?" Bisik Hinata dengan tertawa kecil. "Keluarga _pink_ yang berbahagia—"

"—!"

**SREK!**

Kali ini Gaara membuka selimut dengan sentakan yang teramat sangat kencang. Dirinya terengah. Sedetik kemudian, ia baru menyadari bahwa tubuhnya sudah dilumuri oleh keringat.

Berhubung saat ini masih berada di atas kasur—dengan Hinata yang tidur menghadapnya—Gaara langsung menyingkap selimut yang menutupi Hinata. Tanpa bicara apapun, ia langsung memperhatikan penampilan istrinya.

Rambutnya tidak _pink_ dan Hinata masih hamil.

Perlahan, Gaara menghela nafas lega.

Mungkin saja ia sampai kedapatan mimpi buruk karena ia terganggu dengan warna _pink_ yang akhir-akhir ini menghantui kehidupannya. Dan karena tidak mau memikirkan warna menjijikan itu lebih lama lagi, ia segera kembali menyelimuti Hinata.

Niat awalnya, setelah tenang ia ingin tidur. Tapi karena ia sempat menyalakan lampu meja dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, ia mendesah malas.

Ternyata _wallpaper_ dan juga perabotan-perabotan bayi yang berwarna _pink_ ini tetap ada—tidak termasuk mimpi.

Gaara jadi sedikit menyimpulkan.

Apa jangan-jangan itu adalah mimpi petanda?

Gaara langsung berdecak. Ternyata hanya karena sebuah warna, ia bisa sampai nyaris dibuat gila.

Ia pun turun dari ranjang, lalu keluar kamar dengan membawa sebuah bantal dan guling.

Tampaknya malam ini ia akan tidur di sofa ruang tengah...

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Hai, ini fict GaaHina pertamaku. Fict untuk event dan juga request-an dari Rei Jo. Anw, ini request fict pertama yang kuselesaiin loh. Sebenernya fict ini mau kubuat oneshoot, tapi berhubung ide lagi ada, aku jadiin twoshoot. Semoga aja chap dua kelar sebelum event berakhir, hehe.**

**Soal event, aku milih warna pink sebagai tema. Semoga ceritanya ngga terlalu OOT (Out of Theme (?)).**

**Ngomong-ngomong, wallpaper yang dimaksud di sini bukan wallpaper gambar, melainkan wallpaper untuk dinding rumah, ya? ****#****udahpadataukali ****#****plakduesh. :')**

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Jadi... bagaimana? Apa Gaara-_kun_ bisa menjelaskan alasan tadi malam Gaara-_kun_ pindah tempat tidur ke ruang tamu?"

"Kan siapa tau anak kita itu seorang perempuan manis yang memiliki rambut warna _pink_."

"Makanan... warna _pink_?"

"Kita sudah menjadi papa dan mama..."

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :'D**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	2. Bayi?

**Previous Chap :**

"Bukannya Gaara-_kun_ sendiri juga berambut _pink_?"

Hal itu membuat Gaara tersentak. Segeralah ia berlari ke kaca di meja rias Hinata, lalu melihat dirinya di sana.

Dan ternyata... rambutnya... berubah warna. Dari merah marun... ke _pink_.

Masih dengan ke-_speechless_-an Gaara, Hinata menggendong bayinya—yang berwarna pink itu—dan membawanya ke dekat Gaara, persis di belakangnya. Sehingga dari kaca, Gaara dapat melihat refleksi dari keluarganya.

"Kita keluarga yang berbahagia, kan?" Bisik Hinata dengan tertawa kecil. "Keluarga _pink_ yang berbahagia—"

"—!"

**SREK!**

Kali ini Gaara membuka selimut dengan sentakan yang teramat sangat kencang. Dirinya terengah. Sedetik kemudian, ia baru menyadari bahwa tubuhnya sudah dilumuri oleh keringat.

Berhubung saat ini masih berada di atas kasur—dengan Hinata yang tidur menghadapnya—Gaara langsung menyingkap selimut yang menutupi Hinata. Tanpa bicara apapun, ia langsung memperhatikan penampilan istrinya.

Rambutnya tidak _pink_ dan Hinata masih hamil.

Perlahan, Gaara menghela nafas lega.

Mungkin saja ia sampai kedapatan mimpi buruk karena ia terganggu dengan warna _pink_ yang akhir-akhir ini menghantui kehidupannya. Dan karena tidak mau memikirkan warna menjijikan itu lebih lama lagi, ia segera kembali menyelimuti Hinata.

Niat awalnya, setelah tenang ia ingin tidur. Tapi karena ia sempat menyalakan lampu meja dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, ia mendesah malas.

Ternyata _wallpaper_ dan juga perabotan-perabotan bayi yang berwarna _pink_ ini tetap ada—tidak termasuk mimpi.

Gaara jadi sedikit menyimpulkan.

Apa jangan-jangan itu adalah mimpi petanda?

Gaara langsung berdecak. Ternyata hanya karena sebuah warna, ia bisa sampai nyaris dibuat gila.

Ia pun turun dari ranjang, lalu keluar kamar dengan membawa sebuah bantal dan guling.

Tampaknya malam ini ia akan tidur di sofa ruang tengah...

.

.

Sekarang, dengan sebuah televisi yang menyala di ruang tengah, Gaara sedang duduk bersama semangkuk kentang goreng di pangkuannya. Pria itu sepertinya lagi kesal, terlihat dari keningnya yang sedikit mengerut. Dan mungkin karena itu juga, ia terus saja diam sambil memakan kentang buatannya tanpa suara.

Hinata yang baru saja selesai membuat susu formula untuk dirinya sendiri itu melihat Gaara dari daerah dapur. Ia tersenyum, lalu mengangkat gelas berisi air hangat berwarna putih tersebut ke ruang tengah. Setelah berada di sana, ia letakan gelas itu ke meja kecil di depannya, lalu duduk di sebelah Gaara.

"Jadi..." Hinata memulai pembicaraan dengan sebuah senyuman geli. "Bagaimana? Apa Gaara-_kun_ bisa menjelaskan alasan tadi malam Gaara-_kun_ pindah tempat tidur ke ruang tamu?"

Gaara tidak menjawab. Pria itu hanya mengambil kentang bumbu di mangkuk dan memakannya. Hinata menyimpulkan satu hal, Gaara pasti sedang ngambek—lagi.

"Pasti karena kamar yang berwarna _pink_, kan?" Tanya Hinata. "Ayolah, Gaara-_kun_... aku kan hanya sedang menuruti permintaan si bayi."

"Tapi dulu permintaanmu yang lalu tidak pernah merepotkan seperti ini."

"Menurutku ini juga tidak merepotkan kok..."

"Buatku merepotkan."

"Tidak, ah."

"Merepotkan."

Hinata tertawa kecil, tanda ia menyerah untuk mendebatkan masalah sepele itu.

"Kan siapa tau anak kita itu seorang perempuan manis yang memiliki rambut warna _pink_."

Mendadak, Gaara memberikan tatapan sinis—yang bisa disebut _death glare_—ke istrinya.

"Jangan sampai."

.

.

.

**PINKISH HATER**

"**Pinkish Hater" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Sabaku Gaara x Hinata Hyuuga]**

**Romance, Drama, Light Humor**

**AU, OOC, Typos, etc.**

.

.

**SECOND. **Bayi?

.

.

Ketika jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12.00 siang, di hari Sabtu yang tenang ini Gaara sedang berada di luar rumah. Karena, dari pada menghabiskan waktu di rumah yang sudah didominasi oleh warna yang dibencinya, pria itu lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu siangnya di sebuah kafe yang tidak terlalu jauh dari perkomplekannya.

Dan di detik ini, Gaara berada di salah satu ruangan _smoking area_ yang terbuka. Ia duduk di sebuah sofa _personal_ yang memiliki meja bundar kecil. Dengan mata yang fokus ke arah layar laptop, rokok yang semula terselip di jemarinya itu ia taruh ke asbak. Kemudian, ia mulai mengetik sesuatu yang entahlah apa. Jika disimpulkan, Gaara sedang berkerja sembari merokok.

**Trrrr...**

Mendadak, ponsel Gaara yang terletak di sebelah laptopnya berbunyi. Pemilik dari iris _jade_ itu melirik ke ponsel _flip_ berwarna hitam yang masih saja bergetar dengan sebuah _ringtone_—yang menunjukan bahwa ada yang menelfonnya. Gaara mengambilnya, lalu membuka ponsel itu. Sebelum ia menekan tombol hijau, dia lihat nama istrinya yang tertera di layar.

**Pip.**

'Gaara-_kun_...' Terdengar suara panggilan dari sana.

"Apa?"

'Kenapa sekarang Gaara-_kun_ kabur dari rumah?'

Gaara menghela nafas.

Bagaimana caranya ia jadi tidak malas di rumahnya sendiri apabila Hinata semakin gencar untuk membeli segara perabotan rumah yang berwarna _pink_? Bahkan Gaara sempat sedikit marah saat ia mendapati gorden coklat keemasan yang berada di ruang tamu kini sudah berganti warna menjadi _pink_. Sehingga jika gorden tersebut ditutup dan diterpa oleh sinar matahari, ruang tengah—ruangan favoritnya di rumah—menjadi warna _pink_ sepenuhnya.

Benar-benar mengerikan.

'Gaara-_kun_...' Bisiknya, sedih. 'Jawab aku...'

"Memangnya kau tidak tau alasannya, hn?" Gaara berkata-kata sembari melepas kacamata kerjanya.

'Mm... apa karena barang-barang di rumah?' Hinata menduga-duga. 'Ayolah, Gaara-_kun_... kau ini pria dewasa. Sebuah warna tidak akan membunuhmu...'

"Aku tau. Tapi lama-lama aku bisa gila kalau kebanyakan melihat warna mencolok itu." Nada suaranya berubah menjadi sedikit sinis.

'Tapi kan rambutmu merah, dan kupikir merah dan _pink_ tidak terlalu berbeda.'

"Itu jelas berbeda, Hinata."

'Baiklah... tapi aku maunya kamu pulang.' Bisiknya. 'Aku sendirian, dan aku takut...'

"Tidak usah sok takut."

'Tapi aku benar-benar takut—ah.' Hinata seperti tersentak. 'Ga-Gaara-_kun_...'

"Hm?"

'Sepertinya bayi kita barusan menendang... keras sekali...' Terdengar suara Hinata yang berubah menjadi serius.

"Hm? Benarkah?"

'Mm...' Jeda sebentar. 'E-Eh, d-dia menendang lagi...'

Gaara tidak tau harus berbicara apa.

'Apa mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan melahirkan?' Tanya sang istri, entahlah ia sedang berbicara ke dirinya sendiri atau mungkin ke Gaara.

Mendengarnya, Gaara tau apa maksud Hinata. Bagaimana pun juga, Gaara mana bisa membiarkan istrinya yang sedang sendirian di rumah mendadak melahirkan? Kalau hal itu sampai terjadi, siapa yang bisa membantu mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit?

Setelah berpikir lama, Gaara menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

"Aku akan ke rumah."

'Aa, baguslah. Sekarang, kan?'

Kemudian Gaara melihat ada seorang pelayan yang baru saja mengantarkan _cappuccino_-nya ke mejanya. "Iya, setelah aku menghabiskan minumanku dulu."

'Gaara-_kun_ belum makan siang di luar, kan? Kalau belum, aku akan sekalian menyiapkan makan siang...'

"Hm."

.

.

**~zo : pinkish hater~**

.

.

"Sekarang..." Gaara yang kini sudah sampai di rumah sedang terduduk di kursi meja makan. Kedua iris _jade_-nya memandang malas ke beberapa menu yang tersedia di depannya. "Ini apa?"

"Ini? Tentu saja makanan..." Senyuman manis Hinata mengembang.

Istrinya yang memakai apron berwarna putih itu hanya memainkan jemari tangannya di depan perutnya yang sudah membesar. Wajahnya terlihat senang melihat ekspresi yang ditampilkan oleh Gaara.

"Makanan... warna _pink_?"

Gaara mendesah malas ketika ia melihat warna dari makanan-makanan tersebut. Di piringnya, terdapat kue _muffin_ yang masih hangat—barusan dipanggang oleh Hinata. Tak lupa sebuah roti berisi mesis _pink_ dan juga segelas penuh jus jambu yang dingin. Dimulai dari apa yang ada di piring, mangkuk sampai ke gelas... semuanya _pink_. Benar-benar berwarna _pink_. Ada yang _soft pink_, _pink_ biasa, dan juga _shocking pink_—sehingga terlihat seperti makanan beracun.

"Ini sarapan, cemilan, atau makan siang?"

"Bisa semuanya." Kata Hinata. "Kujamin semuanya sehat dan mengenyangkan."

"Tidak ada makanan lain?"

"Ada."

"Apa?"

"_Banana split ice cream strawberry_." Hinata tersenyum lembut sampai kedua matanya menyipit. "Aku sudah mencobanya, dan lebih enak kalau dibuat setengah membeku."

Mendengarnya, nafsu makan Gaara menguap. Seumur hidup, ia paling jijik dengan semua benda berwarna _pink_. Dan kini... istrinya menyediakannya semua makanan berwarna nista tersebut. Dan Gaara yakin Hinata sengaja melakukannya. Karena itu... pertanyaannya hanya satu, bagaimana caranya ia dapat memasukan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya?

"Kau mau membunuhku?"

Hinata sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Gaara-_kun_, kau jahat... aku kan hanya memasak sebisanya."

"Tetap saja. Aku tidak bisa memakan semua ini."

"Tapi kan—" Mendadak Hinata tersentak. Kedua matanya mengernyit kesakitan. "Gaara-_kun_, bayi kita menendang lagi. Tampaknya dia mau kau menghabiskan makanan."

"Jangan berbohong."

"Aku tidak berbohong." Lalu, Hinata sedikit memegang perutnya saat ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergerak di perutnya. "Be-Benar kok..."

Gaara yang melihat itu seolah-olah tanpa rekayasa, hanya langsung menghela nafas.

"Oke, aku akan memakannya. Asal kau jangan membuat sesuatu dengan warna seperti ini lagi."

"Ya. Janji..." Hinata mengangguk senang.

.

.

**~zo : pinkish hater~**

.

.

Sejam kemudian, makanan dan minuman yang menghiasi meja telah habis dimakan Gaara. Sesudah perutnya terisi oleh banyak hal, entah kenapa pria itu merasakan dirinya teramat sangat mengantuk. Dan berhubung hari libur ini sebenarnya merupakan hari bebasnya, mungkin tidur di kamar bukanlah pilihan yang buruk. Tapi saat ia baru saja memasuki ruangan serba _pink_ itu, dia lihat Hinata yang juga memasuki kamar dengan sebuah kantung belanjaan berwarna putih. Wanita itu pun duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Kau beli apa lagi?" Dari tempatnya berdiri, Gaara mengernyit heran. Ia curiga Hinata barusan membeli benda-benda berwarna _pink_ lainnya yang akan ia pajang di dalam kamar.

"Tidak, aku tidak beli. Tadi sewaktu Gaara-_kun_ keluar, Temari-_neesan_ memberikanku baju. Katanya oleh-oleh."

Gaara sedikit mengangguk. Kalau oleh-oleh, tampaknya bukan sesuatu yang berbahaya. Akhirnya Gaara mendekat dan mencoba merebahkan punggungnya yang pegal ke tempat tidur. Ia tarik selimut untuk menutupi kakinya, lalu memiringkan badan ke arah kanan—memunggungi Hinata.

"Gaara-_kun_ jangan lihat, ya? Aku mau ganti baju..." Kata Hinata sembari melirik Gaara yang berada di sampingnya.

"Hhh, kenapa kau harus malu dengan orang yang sudah pernah melihatmu polos tanpa busana?"

Kalimat datar dari Gaara membuat Hinata merona. Tapi setelah memastikan Gaara benar-benar menutup kedua matanya, Hinata membuka dasternya lalu menggantinya dengan baju terusan khusus ibu hamil yang dibelikan Temari.

"Bajunya nyaman..." Hinata menggumam sendiri. "Dan aku suka warnanya."

Sontak saja, kalimat tadi langsung membawa firasat buruk ke Gaara. Terutama saat istrinya menyebutkan kata 'warna' di sana.

Lalu sebelum Gaara berbalik, mendadak Hinata sudah menyentuh bahunya. "Coba lihat aku, Gaara-_kun_..."

Dengan pandangan yang dipenuhi rasa curiga, akhirnya Gaara memutar balikan posisi tidurnya. Dan ternyata benar saja. Baju yang kali ini di pakai Hinata adalah baju berwarna _pink_. _Pink_ norak yang sangat mencolok mata—terutama bagi Gaara.

Seolah-olah kesilauan, Gaara langsung mengernyit dan memilih untuk langsung turun dari ranjang. Melihat Gaara yang menghindarinya, Hinata hanya tertawa. Rasanya lucu sekali saat melihat Gaara yang seperti itu. Tentu karena Gaara adalah tipe pria _stoic_ yang jarang mengeluarkan ekspresinya, sekalipun di depan istrinya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau bisa dibelikan baju aneh seperti itu oleh Temari?" Tanya Gaara dengan nada sinis.

"Tentu karena aku memesannya—ah." Tiba-tiba Hinata menyentuh perutnya. Dilihatnya lagi Gaara dengan sebuah senyuman. "Gaara-_kun_, tadi bayi kita menendang lagi. Sepertinya dia ingin memelukmu..."

Kali ini dengan kedua tangan yang sudah terulur kepadanya, Hinata berjalan mendekati Gaara. Gaara menyadari itu, dan sedikit berdecak. Sebenarnya ia sudah terbiasa untuk balas memeluk Hinata apabila wanita itu meminta, namun... pakaian yang sekarang Hinata pakai itu benar-benar membuat Gaara tidak nyaman.

Karenanya, pria berambut merah marun itu langsung mundur dan berjalan ke samping—entahlah ke arah mana, yang penting jarak mereka jangan sampai kurang dari semeter.

"Jangan mendekat."

"Eh?" Hinata terheran-heran. Raut wajahnya berubah sedih. "Gaara-_kun_ kok jahat?"

"Aku tidak jahat. Aku hanya jijik dengan pakaianmu." Katanya, jujur.

"Tapi bayi kita mau kau memelukku sekarang..." Suara Hinata memelas.

Gaara yang paling tidak tahan dengan _puppy eyes_ milik Hinata langsung menghela nafas. "Buka bajumu kalau kau ingin kupeluk."

Hinata mengernyit. "Kok Gaara-_kun_ mesum?"

"Aku tidak mesum. Kau bisa berganti baju dulu, baru aku mau mendekat—tsch, kau!"

Ucapan Gaara tersela oleh kedua kaki mungil Hinata yang mulai mengejarnya. Gaara langsung berlari untuk menghindari Hinata, sedangkan wanita bersurai indigo itu hanya tertawa riang sembari mengejarnya. Tapi, karena itu juga Gaara semakin panik. Masalahnya, Hinata sedang hamil besar. Kenapa ia tidak takut dirinya jatuh tersandung?

"Hinata, jangan lari-lari!" Kali Ini Gaara menggeram kesal. Kalau saja dia diam, mungkin Hinata akan berhenti berlari, namun istrinya itu akan memeluknya. Sedangkan kalau ia menghindar, Hinata akan terus mengejarnya.

"Habisnya Gaara-_kun_—ehn!"

Tapi, apa yang dicemaskan Gaara terjadi. Hinata yang sedang mengejarnya itu mendadak tersandung. Melihat kejadian tadi, kekhawatiran Gaara membesar. Dengan panik, ia langsung menghampiri Hinata dan membantu sang istri untuk berdiri tegak.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Gaara-_kun_..." Bersama kedua mata yang terpejam, Hinata berbisik. Sebulir keringat mulai membasahi keningnya. Menyadari bahwa situasi berubah menjadi serius, terutama karena Hinata terus memegangi perutnya, dengan segera Gaara membantu Hinata agar dapat kembali ke kamar dan merebahkan badannya ke kasur.

"Kau tidak apa?" Tanyanya. "Sudah kubilang berapa kali, hn? Kau itu tidak boleh lari-lari."

Hinata pun meliriknya, lalu menampilkan sebuah senyum—yang jelas berbeda dari wajah kesakitan yang dia sempat tunjukan ke Gaara di beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Hehe, ternyata Gaara-_kun_ bisa menyentuh bajuku yang berwarna _pink_ untuk membawaku ke sini..." Katanya. "Gaara-_kun_ sudah tidak benci warna _pink_, ya?"

Dengan seketika, Gaara melepaskan Hinata dan memberikan raut wajah kesal.

"Jadi yang tadi kau jatuh dan kesakitan itu, kau pura-pura, ya?"

Hinata hanya memperlebar kedua sudut bibirnya. Senyuman manis yang membuat Gaara memejamkan mata dan mendesah malas. Tidak tau kenapa, perasaan kesal dan gemas tercampur aduk di dalam hatinya.

Kalau saja Hinata tidak sedang hamil besar, mungkin Gaara akan langsung menciumnya dan memberikan hukumannya di atas ranjang. Akhirnya, Gaara tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain berdiri dan berbalik. Pria itu akan berjalan keluar kamar dan duduk lagi di sofa ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi.

"Gaara-_kun_ jangan marah..."

"Tapi sayangnya sekarang aku sudah marah..."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahanya sendiri—tanda ia sedikit sedih.

Tapi saat Gaara benar-benar akan menutup pintu kamar, suara Hinata menahannya.

"Gaara..." Panggilnya. "Gaara-_kun_..."

"Hn?"

"Sa-Sakit..."

Suara Hinata terdengar bergetar. Mendengarnya, Gaara hanya sedikit berdecak. Sembari memutar balik badannya, ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Dia perhatikan Hinata dari kejauhan dengan wajah yang tidak terlihat ramah. "Aku tidak akan tertipu dua kali, Hinata."

Mendengar itu yang terdengar dari bibir suaminya, Hinata menggeleng. Kedua iris lavendernya yang kini sudah berkaca-kaca itu mulai mengalirkan air mata ke masing-masing pipinya.

"Sakit... ah..."

Ia terisak.

Mendadak, Gaara langsung menyadari bahwa Hinata tidak sedang berpura-pura lagi seperti tadi. Dia datangi istrinya yang sedang memegangi perutnya.

"Pe-Perutku..."

Saat ia melihat Suara Hinata yang seolah-olah akan menghilang itu, segeralah dengan kedua tangannya ia mengangkat tubuh kecil Hinata, dan segera membawanya ke dalam mobil. "Tunggu, kita akan ke rumah sakit..."

.

.

**~zo : pinkish hater~**

.

.

Setelah berada di rumah sakit, Hinata langsung dilarikan ke ruangan bersalin. Entah hanya untuk sekedar pemeriksaan atau kelahiran, Gaara sendiri masih belum tau. Yang jelas, sekarang pria yang saat ini memakai kaus hitam dan celana panjang itu duduk di deretan bangku ruang tunggu, menunggu kabar dari istrinya.

Saat ini Gaara benar-benar diliputi oleh suasana penuh kekhawatiran. Pria itu tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya yang sempat meragukan wajah kesakitan Hinata sebagai kepura-puraan. Padahal kalau seandainya ia peka, ia pasti sadar kalau sebenarnya dari awal Hinata tersandung, Hinata sudah sangat kesakitan.

Gaara menghela nafasnya. Saat ini, apa yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berdoa kepada Tuhan agar Hinata dapat diberikan kekuatan untuk melahirkan anak pertama mereka.

**Sreek.**

Mendadak, Sebuah suara dari pintu geser ruang bersalin terdengar. Gaara pun langsung berdiri dan melihat dokter wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Gaara.

Dokter yang dari _name tag_-nya bernama Tsunade Senju itu pun hanya tersenyum, lalu menepuk pundak Gaara. "Masuklah ke dalam, istrimu sudah menunggumu."

Saat mendengarkan kalimat itu, tanpa bertanya lagi Gaara segera melangkah masuk. Dan di sebuah ruangan yang khusus untuk Hinata, terbaringlah sebuah sosok wanita yang paling dicintainya. Wajah Hinata begitu pucat, lebih dari sebelum-sebelumnya, dan rambutnya terlihat sedikit lepek dan kusut. Terlihatlah secara jelas bahwa Hinata baru saja berjuang melahirkan anak mereka.

Lalu dengan senyum bahagia, Gaara mengambil salah satu tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya erat. "Hinata..."

Merasa namanya dipanggil, kedua kelopak mata Hinata bergerak. Perlahan kedua matanya terbuka, sehingga ia dapat melihat kedua mata Gaara yang memandangnya dengan tingkat kekhawatiran yang jarang sekali diperlihatkan oleh suaminya itu.

"Gaara-_kun_..." Hinata balas memanggilnya. lalu wanita berumur 24 tahun itu tersenyum sedih. Air mata kebahagiaan mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya. "Anak kita lahir..."

"Selamat... kau sudah berjuang, Hinata." Gaara tersenyum, lalu menyentuhkan bibirnya ke salah satu kelopak mata Hinata yang berair.

Hinata tertawa kecil, lalu ia memeluk leher Gaara untuk mengarahkan bibirnya ke bibir sang suami. "Kita sudah menjadi papa dan mama..."

"Sabaku-_san_..." Seorang suster tiba-tiba mendatangi mereka. "Ini ada yang mau bertemu..."

Menyadari bahwa sang suster itu tengah membawa sang bayi yang kini sudah terbalut oleh kain, Hinata berbisik. "Kasih ke papanya dulu..."

Lalu saat suster itu memberikan sang bayi ke Gaara, Gaara dapat merasakan tubuh bayi itu begitu kecil dan ringan.

"Bayi yang sehat dan juga normal." Hinata menambahkan. "Coba perhatikan wajahnya, Gaara-_kun_..."

Gaara mengarahkan matanya ke bayi yang sedang bergerak-gerak itu. Tangan kecil bayi tersebut terasa seperti mendorong-dorong kain yang membalutnya, sedangkan kepalanya bergerak mencari posisi ternyamannya. Bayi tersebut berkulit putih, persis seperti kulit kedua orang tuanya. Lalu... di saat itu juga, Gaara baru menyadari bahwa rambut bayinya berwarna merah muda.

Sebuah fakta yang membuat Gaara hampir saja mengeluarkan komentar pedas.

"Kenapa bayi ini—?"

Tapi saat kata-kata terakhir akan keluar dari lidahnya, mendadak kedua kelopak mata sang bayi terbuka, menampilkan iris _emerald_ yang begitu cantik. Pipi bayi itu memerah, menyerupai warna _pink_ yang sangat persis ketika Hinata sedang malu atau merona.

Di saat tersebut, Gaara membeku di tempatnya.

Itu...

Iris hijau mata bayi itu... berasal darinya.

Gaara sedikit menelan ludah, lalu ia tersenyum. "Dia... mirip dengan kita."

Hinata tersenyum. "Ya..." Bisiknya dengan senyum kebahagiaan, karena tentu ia sempat mengira Gaara akan memprotes. "Mau memberikan nama siapa untuk anak kita?"

"Sakura." Jawab Gaara.

"Sakura, ya?" Sang istri sedikit tertawa. "Kupikir kau benci warna _pink_?"

"Tidak lagi." Katanya. "Kupikir... mulai sekarang aku harus belajar menyukai warna _pink_ yang berasal dari kita."

Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"Ya. Untuk... Sakura Sabaku."

"Kya~!"

Dan bayi yang bernama Sakura itu tersenyum lebar.

"Kupikir dia senang kita berikan nama itu." Hinata memberikan pendapat. "Mungkin kita juga harus membeli lebih banyak baju dan mainan berwarna _pink_."

Gaara menghela nafas. Bukannya kesal seperti yang kemarin-kemarin, melainkan karena sebuah perasaan pasrah.

"Terserahlah."

.

.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note :**

**Aaaah, selesai #ngelapkeringet. Ngga tau kenapa, mataku berair pas ngetik momen kelahiran Sakura #cengeng. Soalnya aku emang sukaaaaaaa banget sama cerita bergenre family, hihi... jadi terharu sendiri karena ternyata aku bisa ngebuat fict ber-genre family sampai tamat. :$**

**Oh, ya. Soal judul, aku minta maaf banget. Aku ngga tau kalo peraturan GHLP itu judul fict harus mengambil judul lagu. Semoga masih bisa terima. :')**

.

.

**Thankyou for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**Lily Purple Lily, Shizukayuki Rosecchi, Saachy, jump-an, Tsurugi de Lelouch, Suzu Aizawa Kim, Sherry Kudo, Thi3x Noir, minatsuki heartnet, OraRi HinaRa, Ryuka Kagare, AishaMath, Rei Jo, 98-Anonymous, YeonJung46, ai2 lucky, Crimson Fruit, akeboshii, cho-nA.**

.

.

**Pojok Bales Review :**

**Fict ini sukses bikin aku tersenyum dan tertawa. **Baguslah :') **Aku tau perasaan Gaara. Kamar yang dicat pink emang bikin pusing. **Kok kita sama sihhh? Aku juga gitu. Awal kamar mau dicat ungu muda, tapi berhubung ungu sama pink ngga jauh beda, papaku salah beliin cat tembok. Dan ending-nya kamarku berwarna pink dan juga bergorden pink ngejreng :x** Anaknya Gaara laki-laki atau perempuan?** Perempuan :D** Mimpi Gaara horror abis. **Iya tuhh. **Aku juga ngga suka warna pink. **Aku juga ngga suka. Tapi kalo pink muda, aku lumayan suka (walopun sama sekali ngga berminat membeli barang-barang berwarna pink) :"Da ** Judul fict ini ngga pake judul lagu, ya? **Iyaaa, aku baru baca ulang docs peraturannya pas udah di-publish.** Kalo Gaara benci warna pink, dia pasti ngga bakalan betah liat Sakura. **Seharusnya begitu wkwk, tapi untungnya di fict ini ngga. **Hinata kok bisa mendadak jadi pink lover gitu? **Sebenernya dia pengen ngerjain Gaara, tapi di fict ini kurang kujelasin lebih sih :Da **Aku baru sadar kalo zo belom pernah buat fict GaaHina, kukira zo Hinata-centric. **Aku Hinata-centric kokk. Tapi kalo ngetik fict, aku memang agak susah (kebanyakan fict in-progress yang belom diselesein sih) :(** Ditunggu update-an Ibwfy sama LIB. **Oke deh.** Bisa ngga gabungin beberapa paragraf jadi satu? **Saran yang sangat membantuu. Terima kasih banyak. Tapi kayaknya kalo dalam satu paragraf terdiri lebih dari 6 kalimat, aku ngga bakalan mau. Soalnya aku lebih nyaman untuk baca satu paragraf yang pendek sih :')** Gaara kenapa bisa benci pink? **Karena... ngga tau (?) #dzigh.

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :'D**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


End file.
